sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Lombardi
, edited slightly by Yugikun)]] Name: Maxwell Lombardi Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 '''School: P.J Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: Classical Literature and Music, Chess, Social Politics, Running, Dating, Martial Arts Appearance: Maxwell stands at approximately 5'8”, and weighs around 140 lb. He has a soft, clean shaven face and is of a slightly athletic build due to the time that he has spent running. His dark brown hair is cut into a short, spiky style with dark red highlights at the end of each spike, which he has used in an attempt to make him stand out from the rest of the people he tends to see around the school. Maxwell for the most part can be considered conventionally attractive, with an ovular face, a solid jaw, a pointed nose, and thin lips. His eyebrows are thick, being a very dark shade of brown in colour, and his eyes are sapphire in colour. Because of his partially Italian heritage, his skin tone is slightly darker than most, whilst still light enough to have him classified as being Caucasian. Maxwell loves to dress smartly and expensively, generally wearing dapper, upscale clothing to school every day. Tuxedos, ties, and belts dominate his wardrobe, so he can maintain his image of being high class wherever he goes. This did not change on the day of the abduction, in which he wore a black shirt, a red coloured tie, an expensive white jacket, formal white pants, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and recently polished black shoes. Biography: Maxwell Lombardi was born in Norwich, England to Samantha and Jonathan Lombardi. Samantha worked as a well-known barrister, while Jonathan worked as a contemporary music composer and conductor, following the steps of Maxwell’s grandfather, who in turn had followed the steps of Maxwell’s great grandfather. Due to the fact that both of his parents worked high paying jobs and Maxwell was an only child, they spoiled him. Whatever he wanted, his parents gave it to him without him needing to have earned it. Their money also allowed Maxwell to access the highest standards of education. The first seven years of his school life were spent in fancy private schools which taught topics at a far higher grade level than other children his age. Maxwell excelled in this environment, and the base teachings he got in these schools carry over to today, where he typically gets top of the class for most assignments he does. When Maxwell was younger his father tried to influence him towards his tastes in the hope that Maxwell would become a contemporary composer. Because of this, Maxwell is interested in other things beyond music from the Classical Era. In particular, Maxwell enjoys listening to the compositions of Johann Sebastian Bach and Mozart, and enjoys reading the works of Christopher Marlowe and H.G Wells. To a lesser extent, he is also fond of Kenneth Branagh movies, his favourites being Othello and the 1994 version of Frankenstein. He is currently a member of the book club at P.J. Hobbs Senior High School and tries to force his tastes on the other members with varying amounts of success. In addition, Jonathan’s influence led Maxwell to pursue certain hobbies, most notably, chess. He is fairly talented in the sport, and while he isn’t as dedicated to it as some other people are, he still places in the top 4000 of his league, and wins more matches than he loses. He loves chess because of the sense of strategy in it, thinking himself as a general who commands his soldiers, and loves the feeling he gets when he’s able to outmaneuver his opponent. He’s a sore loser though, and tries to pin the loss on anything other than himself, claiming that something distracted him or that he wasn’t feeling well on that day, for example. While Jonathan’s influence led Maxwell to like certain things, some of his attempts to get Maxwell to share his hobbies didn’t work out so well. When Maxwell was nine years old, Jonathan took him to go fox hunting with some of his friends. Maxwell was given a rifle was allowed to participate in the chasing and shooting. While he found the chase fun and exhilarating, this soon gave way to horror as he watched the foxes get torn apart by the dogs. The experience traumatised him, and he immediately went back to his father’s car where he stayed, refusing to go on further fox hunting trips with his dad. His father eventually got the hint that he didn’t really like fox hunting that much and took it in stride, never forcing him to go when he went on future trips. The image of the dogs ripping apart the fox still occasionally enters its head, which Maxwell usually tries to shake off by thinking of other things. There were other things that his father tried to share with Maxwell, such as archery, painting, or horseback riding but Maxwell usually didn’t pick these up. He was always willing to try these hobbies out, but for the most part Maxwell didn’t really enjoy doing the activity or he wasn’t good enough at it to give it another go. While he lived in the UK his family was able to bless themselves with privileges that most people could only dream of. They constantly went on holidays whenever Maxwell was home for a long period of time, and with their riches, they were able to go to places most normal people could only dream of. To date, Maxwell has been swimming in the Mediterranean, skied in Switzerland, and has been able to dine at high class Italian restaurants. These experiences and Maxwell’s high class standing have left him believing that he is better than most of the people around him. He tends to act dismissively towards those outside of his social circle. He’s also fairly selfish, and normally puts himself before others unless it still benefits him to do the opposite. As a positive from this selfishness, Maxwell has a great sense of individualism. He is someone that despises hive mentality, and tries to separate himself from other people at school via his appearance and his attempts with social politics so that he can be viewed as his own, unique person. Near at the end of 8th Grade he was informed by his parents that they were moving to the USA. His father had gotten an opportunity for a higher paying job as a conductor, and they both agreed that he should take it. Maxwell was less than enthused as he had to leave his friends in Norwich to go to a place that he wasn’t quite sure about. Furthermore, the move cost a lot more than had been first thought, and that meant there wasn’t enough money for Maxwell to immediately start private schooling. Thus, he had to enter the public school system. At first Maxwell hated being at the school, and it showed. He would spend most lunchtimes by himself in the library, reading and not paying much attention to the people sitting on his table unless they talked directly to him. Eventually, he realised that the change to a public school was likely going to be permanent as his mother repeatedly failed to get a job at local law firms, and he decided to start making the moves that would make him popular. These moves succeeded, and this has resulted in Maxwell becoming fairly popular at school. Despite his selfish, narcissistic temperament, he has managed to work himself into the popular crowd at most of the schools he has been to. The main reason for this is because Maxwell is a fairly smooth talker. Ever since around third grade, Maxwell has been pretty good at convincing people that he was right, or to do something that they wouldn’t usually want to do. He is manipulative, and a compulsive liar, and while he is known to talk down to people he considers beneath him, he doesn’t do this to his friends or to people he wants to impress, and he tries to make sure that they don’t know about it. He tries to keep aware of the social politics of his school, so that he can adapt to stay as high as possible; being willing to stop talking to people he considers friends if doing so would compromise his popularity. He does care about other people somewhat, and is willing to listen to their issues if they need help; but he cares about himself far more than he does other people, and if it’s advantageous for to lie or stop being friends with them, he’ll do it. He tries to hide his more selfish and manipulative traits from other people, though, as he knows that that could affect his reputation and turn some of the people he likes off of him. In addition to this, Maxwell is considered by others to be fairly attractive, and he knows this. His taste in clothing leans towards the expensive, lavish type, afforded through saving up money and not really differing from two to three different outfits at a time; and he runs around his neighbourhood regularly purely so that he can keep himself in the shape he considers ideal. Because of this, several girls have asked him out, and he has accepted the offers of those he felt were attractive and interesting enough. He views his dates as more of a casual thing, a chat with a person he’s romantically interested in under the roof of an expensive restaurant with the possibility of a sexual encounter afterwards. He can have an emotional connection with the people he chooses to date, and he will happily pursue further encounters with a person if he grows to like them, but if a person fails to meet his standards and/or turns out not to be what he’d thought they’d be like in a bad way he will try to dump them as soon as he can. Although Maxwell does exercise regularly, he does not particularly enjoy the sport of running, finding it a chore for him to do and an exercise he does purely for his own sake. Trying to see if there was an alternative way of exercising, Maxwell found out about the existence of a tae-kwon-do dojo within the local area. Interested, Maxwell signed himself up for lessons, and he soon grew to enjoy the sport for what it was, loving the thrill of the fights that were set up for him and enjoying the safety that he had during these fights. Although he is not a black belt in the sport yet, he is currently trying to climb the ranks, currently having a blue belt and doing the exercises mandatory to get a red one. He has also looked around at other fighting styles, such as Muay Thai and Krav Maga, and is interested in what they can do, but due to the lack of lessons in the area, and due to the family’s lack of spending money, he has chosen not to pick them up as hobbies on top of the style he currently practices. Academically, Maxwell currently excels. He gets top marks in most assessments, and through talent and hard work has never come home with anything less than a B on his report card. His favourite subject is English, which he finds easy because of his prior experience with classical literature and his talent at creating lies, finding himself able to create meaning out of topics which he perceives have nothing. If he were forced to pick a least favourite subject, he’d pick math, a subject that he feels is boring and a chore to get through, mostly because of how he feels that he is repeating the same ideas every year, with only slight things used in an attempt at variation. Socially, Maxwell is still part of the popular crowd at his school, and feels fairly stable in his position. Although he may not be liked by people low on the totem pole, they are people who he doesn’t really care about, since they aren’t in a position to overthrow his spot. He is still dating other girls in his year. He has spent a longer time than usual in his current relationships - months as opposed to days or weeks - but he appreciates the girl's loyalty to him enough to overlook the aspects of her that he deems to be less positive. Advantages: Maxwell is a fairly good talker, and he can manipulate people into doing what he wants, to an extent. He’s also fairly good strategically from playing chess, and would have a clear mind for what he needs to do when he has to do it. He is also in fairly good shape due to time spent exercising and practising martial arts, which can possibly give him an advantage when running or fighting another student. Disadvantages: Maxwell is prideful, which can very easily cause him to overestimate or underestimate his or someone else's abilities, which could lead him to a bad spot depending on the circumstances. Within the school, he has more enemies than friends outside of the popular crowd, and his attitude towards them before the game isn’t going to help him make friends. In addition to this, he is a compulsive liar, and if caught will likely attempt to stick to a lie that has been proven untrue. Original Profile: Maxwell Lombardi (V4) Designated Number: Male Student No. 02 --- Designated Weapon: '''Pikachu Onesie '''Conclusion: Narcissism, I choose you! I'm afraid Mr. Lombardi will quickly discover that our little game brings about the sort of leveling of the social hierarchy that rarely works to the benefit of those of his ilk. I give good odds some of those bloody peasants promptly have a little tea party and throw off the shackles of colonial rule. The above biography is as written by Yugikun. Slight alterations have been made in the appearance section and the first paragraph of the biography by the handler, in order to fix incorrect grammar. Evaluations )]] and Yugikun)]] Handled by: Yugikun Kills: Killed By: ''' '''Collected Weapons: Pikachu Onesie (assigned weapon, discarded into tar pit), Bowie Knife (from Brandon Baxter, back to Brandon Baxter), SPAS-12 Shotgun (from Saachi Nidal), Trident (from Saachi Nidal), Colt .357 King Cobra (from Saachi Nidal), Meat Cleaver (from Saachi Nidal) Allies: 'Daniel Whitten, Brandon Baxter, Yasmin Carrol, Paris Ardennes, Felicia LaChapelle, Ramona Shirley, Zubin Wadia, Chuck Soileaux '''Enemies: 'Jasmine King, Saachi Nidal '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Maxwell was incensed upon awakening in a bedroom of the cabin, he reflected on how he hadn't even wanted to go and had only been convinced by Lyndi Thibodeaux. He resolved to stay logical despite the odds, despite the atrocious weapon he had received. His logic train stalled when he realized he'd have to kill to live, he wasn't sure if he was prepared to do that, but he affirmed to himself that he would not die on the terrorist's terms. In one of the cabin's main rooms he found Daniel Whitten, who was lying prone and unaware. Maxwell considered the kill he needed but did not like the implications, that it was Daniel- who he respected modestly. He kept his distance and called on Daniel, stayed polite, but Daniel seemed to be indisposed. A knock on the door of the cabin came and after some hesitation Maxwell answered it to find Brandon Baxter, who Maxwell was relieved to see seemingly friendly, despite reputation of temper. Maxwell let Brandon in to see Daniel, and Brandon recovered Daniel to the land of the living. They were also found by Yasmin Carrol, and Maxwell sued for all of them to remain in an alliance, figuring it was his best bet despite not being the optimal play. They talked about their weapons, when Maxwell revealed his weapon draw was essentially troll then Brandon entrusted him with his knife. Brandon and Maxwell quickly came to an accord, they wanted to scout out the surrounding area. They had to negotiate over how Yasmin and Daniel could protect themselves, and they elected to barricade the doors and wait for the two to return. Thus, they set off. They eventually ended up finding a spot on the cliffs, Maxwell had been silent up until that moment, haunted by a sense of dread. Brandon asked if he'd seen the previous version of SOTF, Maxwell shook his head, realizing how unprepared he was for what was to come. They were joined by Sarah Miller, Aria Samuels, Paris Ardennes, and the lattermost took Maxwell's attention. Maxwell wanted to talk to Paris, feel his plans out, but Paris was distracted by his own plans of survival. Maxwell ended up following along as Paris tracked towards the lighthouse, and they started talking about their plans. Paris seemed to have more trust in his peers than Maxwell did, Maxwell only knew for sure that he didn't want to be killed on this island, the rest was stuff Paris was more sure about than Maxwell was, that they could play the good guys. Maxwell realized he couldn't stay with Paris, their motivations were too divergent, but he wished Paris luck as a friend and told Paris to send people to the cabin if they needed to. Paris had decided it was best Aria stay with them rather than following him into the fight to come, so Maxwell returned to Brandon and Aria to deliver that news. Brandon seemed to have lost trust in him and asked for the knife back, Maxwell acquiesced. Then noises from behind them, back in Paris' direction, shouting. Everyone started to run but it was too late, by the time they made it back Paris was being stomped on, over and over, by Jasmine King. Jasmine was thrown off Paris by Aria, Brandon ran to Paris. Fury took Maxwell, he wanted revenge for his friend, and he laid into Jasmine while she was down, tackling her down and punching her mercilessly. A sense of sadism rose in him as he attacked, he reveled in her pain. Jasmine eventually fired back, managing to get in a shot with her gun. He'd taken a wound to his shoulder but he didn't care, he intended to hunt Jasmine down and he ran after her. They ran down the slopes of the cliffs, Maxwell's adrenaline and mental state letting him keep it up despite his injury, up until the ground gave out under him as he tumbled, hit his head, and was knocked out. He'd fallen into a section of the tunnels, and he waited until daylight gave him the light to work with, reflecting on the alien emotions that had consumed him. He didn't know how he could approach the situation from here, especially as he was injured and he needed help. Announcements began. He tried to ignore them, but there were two deaths he couldn't possibly ignore, Yasmin, and Lyndi Thibodeaux, who had been murdered. His thoughts were conflicted, he mourned for her loss, but was somehow relieved that he wouldn't have to ever meet her on this island. With Lyndi gone he began to think of what his role would be, as he had been, but this time he reached a grim conclusion. Paris had insisted they had the right to judge who deserved to live, and Maxwell began to realize he agreed. He had the right to make sure the people he judged unworthy didn't win, even if he refused to sacrifice his own morality in the process. He continued to force himself along to an entrance of the tunnels, and Michael Crowe found him. Michael himself was in bad shape and quipped at Maxwell's sorry state before offering his help. They were soon found by Felicia LaChapelle and Ramona Shirley, who were followed by Zubin Wadia, and Michael enlisted the newcomers in helping to patch Maxwell up. Michael went his own way after the fact, but Maxwell chose to stay with Felicia and Ramona, hoping he could protect someone he cared about this time. Zubin also tagged along, as he had a plan which he wanted to enlist the others in. The group returned to the cabin the following day when it was no longer a Danger Zone, where Ramona and Felicia were pleased to find Yumi Nunes, whom they had teamed up with on the first day but subsequently lost track of. While the girls greeted each other and Felicia acted as lookout using her GPS, Zubin took Maxwell aside and explained his plan: he believed that he had come up with a way that they could disable and remove the collars out of sight of the cameras, and he wanted Maxwell's help in convincing the girls to go along with it. After some thought, Maxwell agreed and called the other three over so that Zubin could share his plan. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''“I don’t know how this game will end, but… (...) I know that not everyone here is just going to lay down and die. I know that there are people who are… actively going to try and achieve victory. (...) I suppose the both of us are going to have to stop these people, aren’t we?" ''- To Paris, at the cliffs, when asked about what was going to happen in the game. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maxwell, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *TWO TO THE ONE TO THE ONE TO THE THREE, I LIKE GOOD PUSSY AND I LIKE GOOD TREE Pregame: *Guess Who's Back, Back Again? *Front Flip for Style *I Don't Mean to Sound Like a Jerk, But I'm Feeling A Little Stressed Out From Work Survival of the Fittest: Second Chances V2: *Meanwhile, On The Nations Favourite Reality Show... *A Pity Sight for the Magpie *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? *Bad Guy *Now This Looks Like A Job For Me, So Everybody... Just Follow Me *Hoping to Catch a Break *swear i heard the angels cry, pray to god no more may die *We're Runnin' Right Back, Here We Go Again *Guilty Conscience (feat. Dr. Dre) *There and Back Again *I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT WINDOW PAIN *The Way I Am *We Own The Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maxwell Lombardi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Characters Category:Second Chances